1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to coating composition for improving oil production, which is adapted to coat solid materials, particles, substrates and/or surfaces of producing formations and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relates to compositions for improving oil production, where the compositions include an amine component, an amine/phosphate ester component and optionally a solvent component, the compositions are adapted to coat solid materials, substrates and/or surfaces of producing formations and methods for making and using same, where the coating agents modify surface properties of the solid materials, substrates and/or surfaces of producing formations to increase oil flow through producing formations, to decrease oil layers adhered to surfaces of the producing formation and to decrease a capillary pressure on the formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, the use of different chemical systems has been proposed to increase oil production. Some successful applications are injection of polymers, which can either reduce the viscosity of the production fluids (crude oil) or increase the viscosity of water. Injection of water or aqueous solutions with increased viscosity has also been used to force the crude out of the stratum.
Tensioactive systems, such as surfactants, have been injected to lower the capillary pressure that impedes oil droplets from moving through the formation or reservoir. This approach has been followed by many service companies in squeeze jobs or in enhanced oil recovery operations.
While there are known methods and compositions for increasing oil production from oil producing formations, there is still a need in the art for new methods and compositions that can be employed to increase oil production and/or decrease a resistance to oil droplets traversing the formation.